Video games and movies captivate audiences because they place no limits on the types of environments, characters, and objects that can be created. Rapid manufacturing devices hold the promise of bringing this type of freedom to the real world by allowing anyone to create their own personalized, physical objects. However, the task of designing objects that can be fabricated is typically very challenging and therefore beyond the capabilities of casual users. For example, it can be particularly challenging to create physical representations of virtual characters. As such, casual users may quickly lose interest when trying to design their own physical characters, thus, limiting casual users to designing characters only in the virtual world.